Defining Happiness
by Nhame
Summary: Happiness comes from an unselfish life, without thought or motive of reward. It comes from making the journey, not from reaching the destination. True happiness is usually found close to home. True End path—Human!Luna
1. Prologue

**Defining Happiness**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_The large metallic door opened with a loud clank and a figure stepped inside. In their arms a young woman in her early 20's was peacefully sleeping._

_The figure carefully lowered her on the floor and seemed to be content just staring at her. Reaching for something from their pocket, pulling it out and gently put it on the woman's open palm._

_Two hours from now, the __**project**__ would have started. The figure rose to their feet and walked out the large metallic doors, it slowly started to close._

_Before the doors completely shut, the figure spoke,_

_"Goodluck, Luna. May you find true happiness."_

* * *

**BETA: Keirajoy**

—_Nhame_


	2. Chapter 1

**Defining Happiness**

* * *

**_Chapter I_**

Luna woke up with a throbbing headache.

"Hmm..." she let out a quiet moan as her eyes adjust to the light inside the room. Slowly taking in her surroundings, she realized she's inside an elevator.

"Wha—why am I here?" she asked but no one answered. She became aware of the fact that she was alone with several equipment not normally found inside an elevator. It was then that she noticed she was holding something.

On her right hand, she was holding a necklace. A blue bird, a symbol of happiness. Luna sighed in relief, her precious treasure was still with her. She smiled at it adoringly before hanging it around her neck.

Careful not to lose her balance, she firmly grasped the railings and tried to compose herself. When she was sure that she could finally stand on her own, she slowly walked towards the large steel doors. She pushed the buttons on the right but it seems to be not working. She tried to open the doors with bare hands but it didn't budge.

She let out a huge sigh and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw something, something that didn't belong to her. It was a watch. It was rather too big and too manly for her but its a perfect fit. Like, it was made for someone specifically her size. It felt heavy and cold against her skin.

She tried taking it off but it doesn't seem to have a clasp.

She inspected it more thoroughly. It doesn't appear to tell the time, it got a "3" the word "solo" in blue text though.

"Perhaps its not a watch but a bracelet?" There were buttons on the sides which she pressed but nothing happened. She frown but was quickly startled by an obnoxious voice.

"How're feeling?" Luna's eyes landed on the small screen on the right.

"I am Zero III! The King of this kingdom." The figure on the screen said with a booming voice.

"Is that... umm, a rabbit?" the figure on the screen appeared to be a rabbit or someone wearing a rabbit costume.

"I'm sure you've got looooots of questions! It just seems silly to have a big old chit-chat right now, sooooo... I'm gonna give you a game to play!"

"A game?" That throbbing in her head is back.

"Yes yes yes! And I'm calling it... The NONARY GAAAAAAAAME! **AMBIDEX EDITIOOOOOON!**" Maybe its because of the rabbit's voice but her headache just got worse. She started to get dizzy as the rabbit kept talking and finally disappeared.

She wiped the sweat on her fore with her backhand and the rabbit appeared on the screen again. She tried her best to listen but everything seemed to be in fast-forward. But she did make out a few words like_"important"_,_"elevator"_,_"fall"_and _"down"_.

The throbbing stopped and it took a few seconds for Luna to process everything. The rabbit didn't say anything but she needs to get out of there and fast.

It took her 10 minutes. Luna was quite surprised when the elevator doors didn't open, but the hatch on the roof instead. Someone with Luna's stature and physique will have a hard time going up and out of the hatch. With a little stumble here and there, she finally got out. Luna was quite pleased with herself.

After a little victory dance inside her head, she finally takes in her surroundings. Apparently, she's in some sort of warehouse and there were several other "elevators" next to the she got out of. So much for falling down.

She noticed two other hatch open and thought somebody ,must have got out first before she did. Knowing the presence of other people calmed her down a bit, at least she's not alone. She looked around for them and spotted a woman with a rather revealing outfit and an older man on—she guessed—his late 50's. They were talking by a large steel door with the a number "9" on it.

She carefully got down and approached them slowly when something caught her eye.

"**TWO MILK MEN GO COMEDY**" was written in red—she hoped it wasn't blood—on the far wall.

"Hey!" Luna looked to her left to see the old man and the woman waled to her.

"You just got too, huh?" the old man spoke. He doesn't seem to be looking at her face when he spoke to her but was staring at the bracelet on her wrist.

"Y-yes... umm, do you guys know where we are?"

The old man finally look at her in the face. "No. Some sort of warehouse, I supposed. Call me Tenmouji, and the lady here is..."

"Alice," the woman smiled as she spoke. _**  
**_

"Oh, nice to meet you both... I'm Luna—" before she can say more, Alice stopped her.

"You don't have to tell us more than your name. I'm sure other people aren't comfortable revealing personal information of themselves to a complete stranger."

Luna was taken a back and slightly hurt but she realized Alice was right. She was about to ask about the place some more when another hatch opened.

A man with a top hat came out from it and seems to be grabbing something inside, "Come on, Quark! Give me your hand and I'll pull you up."

A soon as the man spoke, Tenmouji took off to them and Alice followed him. Luna was about to follow them but the wall on there far left intrigued her more than the new guests.

She walked there to examine the graffiti. Upon closer inspection, the bright shades of red turns out to be paint. The smell was so overwhelming that her head started to throb again.

"Two... milk men.. go... comedy..." she said and repeated it inside her head again and again.

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

_Two... milk men.. go... comedy..._

Everything was happening so fast again. Bit by bits of memory coming in a flash until Luna's vision turned white. She let out a breath she doesn't realized she was holding and spoke between gasps.

**"Welcome... to my... kingdom..."**

* * *

**BETA: Keirajoy**

—_Nhame_


End file.
